1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for subdividing data service charges in a mobile communication network, and more particularly, for graduated billing according to each service group in the mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Today, many people use the Internet via mobile terminals. Thus, there is no restricted location for accessing the Internet.
Also, data access technology in the mobile communication network, e.g., wireless data service network, has rapidly developed from a circuit-switch network using Interworking Function (IWF) to a packet-switch network using Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN) and Gateway GPRS Serving Node (GGSN). In conjunction with this technological development, the basis for data service charges is moving from time-based billing to packet-based billing.
However, there is a limit in the conventional billing system for handling data services. A graduated schedule cannot be applied to data services for various service groups that are being developed.